Courage de Serpentard - Drarry
by Jade-Jedusor
Summary: Il est 23h et le couvre-feu est déjà passé mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je prend ma cape d'invisibilité et vais en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour prendre l'air. Arrivé là bas, je surprend une conversation entre quatre personnes. Une conversation qui va changer la vie de plusieurs personnes, dont la mienne.
1. Prologue et informations

**_Prologue :_**

Il est 23h et le couvre-feu est déjà passé mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je prend ma cape d'invisibilité et vais en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour prendre l'air. Arrivé là bas, je surprend une conversation entre quatre personnes. Une conversation qui va changer la vie de plusieurs personnes, dont la mienne.

Ça fait une semaine que Potter est...différent. Il ne réagis plus comme avant. Il ne me répond plus quand je lui lance des piques et il à l'air mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?!

 ** _Information :_**

Cette histoire est de moi mais les personnages et les lieux sont bien évidemment de la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling !

/!\Cette fanfiction contiendra PEUT ÊTRE du Lemon ! Vous êtes prévenu ! /!\


	2. La conversation sous les étoiles

{NDA : Harry, Draco et tous les autres sont en cinquième année ! Bonne lecture ! }

PDV Omniscient :

Harry Potter était en train de réfléchir dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, ne semblait pas avoir ce problème, il dormait tout en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles, quand à Dean et Seamus, ils semblaient être dans un profond sommeil.

PDV Harry :

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, trop de questions trottent dans ma tête.

Pourquoi le ministère ne veut pas voir la vérité en face ?

Pourquoi la plupart de mes camarades ne me croient pas ?

Pourquoi moi ? J'aurai pu avoir une vie normal !

Mais surtout, la question sans réponse :

Pourquoi Dumbledore a embauché ce fichu bonbon rose ?!!

Seul Merlin le sait ! Franchement ! Quelle idée ! Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?!

Bref.

Il est 23h et le couvre-feu est déjà passé mais comme je n'arrive pas à dormir, je prend ma cape d'invisibilité. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, je ne croise personne, ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne.

J'arrive en haut de la tour mais j'entends des voies.

Eh ! Mais je reconnais cette voie ! C'est celle de Malfoy !

Je m'approche sur la pointe des pieds. Il parle avec Nott, Zabini et Parkinson.

Parkinson prend la parole :

\- Bon alors, on a dit qu'on devait avouer de qui on est amoureux, ou amoureuse pour moi ! Qui commence ? Théo ?

\- Ouais, bah, c'est une fille.

\- Et ?

\- Elle est en cinquième année, à Griffondor.

Quoi ?! Nott amoureux d'une Gryffondor ! Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?! Même Malfoy ne paraît pas étonné et il n'y a pas la moindre trace de dégout dans son regard !

\- Continu Théo.

Les yeux de Nott se mettent à briller. Alors, comme ça, il est réellement amoureux !

\- Elle est brune aux yeux marrons, elle passe sa vie à la bibliothèque...

\- Comme toi Théo, tu passe ta vie là bas.

\- Elle est très intelligente et absorbé par ces études. Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles superficielles. Elle est belle naturellement !

Je rêve ! Nott vient de me donner la définition d'Hermione ! Alors, Nott est amoureux de...

\- C'est Granger. Je ne suis pas particulièrement d'accord avec le dernier point par contre.

\- Draco ! Hermione est très belle !

Nott est vraiment amoureux de 'Mione ! C'est vrai que, quand on y pense, ils ne sont pas si différents. Ils sont tous les deux intelligents et passent leur temps à la bibliothèque ! Et puis, pour être honnête, Nott n'est pas le plus désagréable. Il a même été gentil avec moi, plus d'une fois !

\- C'est normal que tu dises ça, t'es amoureux. Mais bon, chacun ses gouts. Moi je passe le dernier ! Alors soit c'est Blaise soit c'est Pansy.

\- Je commence !

\- Bah va y Blaise, on t'écoute !

\- Vous me jugez pas hein !

\- Pourquoi on te jugerai Blaise ?

\- C'est...un garçon.

Attendez...QUOI ?! Zabini amoureux d'un garçon ! Je suis étonné, je le voyais plus avec une fille, mais bon, je vais pas juger vu que je suis moi même attiré par les garçons. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Malfoy lui répond :

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on te jugerait, en tout cas moi, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

\- Moi non plus, et je suis sûre que ça ne dérange pas Théo.

\- Non, moi je m'en fiche tant que vous n'êtes pas amoureux de Hermione.

\- Cool, alors, c'est un garçon de cinquième année et il est à Gryffondor !

Malfoy lui lance un regard noir et dit d'un ton sec :

\- Continu.

\- Il n'est pas très futté, je doit l'admettre. Et c'est un glouton, mais il n'est pas gros pour autant. Il a des taches de rousseur.

Malfoy semble soulagé, son regard s'adoucit.

\- Et il est roux.

Mais là, Malfoy s'étouffe et Parkinson, qui est à côté de lui, lui tape dans le dos.

\- Blaise, ne me dit pas que t'es amoureux de la Belette !

\- Si...

Je suis sous le choque. Blaise Zabini, amoureux, de Ron Weasley...

J'ai pas de mots. Je suis choqué ! Encore, Nott a une chance avec 'Mione mais, Zabini avec Ron, c'est juste impossible ! Ron le déteste presque autant qu'il déteste Dra...euh Malfoy !

Si Zabini est vraiment amoureux de mon meilleur ami, il va avoir du boulot ! C'est pas gagner ! Et je sais même pas si Ron est attiré par les filles ou par les garçons.

Parkinson, prend la parole :

\- A moi maintenant ! C'est une fille !

Tout le monde la regarde avec de grands yeux. Et moi aussi, j'ai toujours pensez que Parkinson était amoureuse de Malfoy !

\- Quoi ?! J'ai pas le droit d'être amoureuse d'un fille ! C'est ça ?!

\- Ne t'énervepas Pans', on est étonné, c'est tout.

\- Ouais et comme je vois que Théo à envie de me tuer, je précise tout de suite, c'est une Serdaigle.

Nott soupire de soulagement et Parkinson continu.

\- Elle est blonde, mystérieuse et très étrange. Elle est trop mignonne et on dirait qu'elle vit dans un autre monde. Elle à toujours des boucles d'oreilles étranges. Elle est toujours calme et extrêmement gentille avec tout le monde. Même avec moi.

\- Tout le contraire de toi.

Ne me dites pas que c'est...

\- Je suis amoureuse de Luna Lovegood.

Malfoy s'étouffe, encore, et cette fois, c'est Blaise qui lui tape dans le dos.

Même moi, je n'en reviens pas !

Parkinson, la fille collante, un peu peste, est amoureuse de Luna, la fille évasive, adorable et gentille avec tout le monde ! Je suis sûr le cul là !

\- Ça te pose un problème peut être Draco ?!

\- Mais c'est de Louf...

\- Ne l'appelle jamais comme ça devant moi ! Tu pourrai le regretter !

Même le grand Draco Malfoy se tait devant le regard de Parkinson. Elle fait flipper cette fille !

\- Bien, euh...à toi Draco !

\- Je suis obligé ?

\- Aller ! On veut tous savoir qui est celle ou celui qui a réussi à voler ton cœur !

Oh oui ! C'est surtout pour ça que je suis rester ! Pour savoir de qui Malfoy est amoureux, alors il à intérêt à parler ! Quoi ? Ça m'intrigue, c'est tout !

Mais lui, à mon avis, il ne va pas avoir du mal à charmer celui ou celle dont il est amoureux.

C'est vrai quoi ! Presque toutes les filles et même les garçons bavent devant lui.

En même temps, ça m'étonne pas, comment résister à ses magnifiques yeux gris, son corps bien proportionné et surtout son petit cul bien rebondit ! Il est beau à en faire baver un hétéro...

M-Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! C-C'est Malfoy bordel ! J'ai pas le droit de penser ça !

\- C'est un garçon.

QUOI ?!! Le grand Draco Malfoy est homo ! Je m'y attendais pas, il est toujours sortit avec des filles !

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est si étrange que je sois amoureux d'un garçon ?

\- Non Dray, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que, l'année dernière, tu ne sortais qu'avec des filles, donc on est un peu étonné.

\- Elle ne comptait pas, en fait, j'essayais juste de l'oublier, lui.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de ce garçon depuis déjà environ un an ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Bon alors, c'est qui ?

Malfoy regarde les étoiles et sourit tristement.

Il est vraiment magnifique...

C'est la première fois que je le voit triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un pincement au cœur en le voyant comme ça.

\- Le problème, c'est que j'ai encore moins de chance de sortir avec lui que Blaise a de chance de sortir avec la Belette.

\- Eh ! Qui te dit qu'il ne m'aime pas ?!

\- Dray, dis nous qui c'est.

Une lueur s'est ravivé dans les yeux tristes de Malfoy. Il semble être vraiment amoureux de ce garçon.

J'ignore pourquoi mais, quand je pense à ce fameux garçon, je me sens bizarre.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. On dirai un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de...jalousie. Je doit être malade. J'ai peut être attrapé froid.

\- Il est en cinquième année, à Gryffondor. Il est brun et il a de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude et des lunettes. Mais il me déteste.

\- QUOI ?! Tu est amoureux de...

Moi...

\- Potter ?!

\- Oui. Mais c'est un amour à sens unique. Il ne m'aimeras jamais.

\- Mais je comprends pas ! Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu l'insultes à longueur de journée ?

\- Bah, au début, j'étais jaloux de lui, mais l'année dernière, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de lui, je ne pouvais pas être gentil avec lui. Si je ne continuais pas à l'insulter, il se serai rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et d'une certaine manière, ça me permet d'être proche de lui sans vraiment l'être. C'est une sorte de lien...spécial.

\- Ça pour être spécial, ça l'est !

PDV Omniscient :

Les quatre serpents ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un certain lion avait tout entendu. Certes il ne dirait rien mais tout ce qui avait été dit concernait ses amis, et lui.

Lui... Il n'en revenait pas. Draco Malfoy, sa némésis, était amoureux de lui.

Il s'était enfuis en courant. La vérité en pleine face.

Comment allait-il faire pour regarder Malfoy dans les yeux, pour lui répondre, après tout ce qu'il avait entendu ?

Et surtout, il était effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait. Un mélange de soulagement, de joie, de peur et de stresse.

Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça ?

Il n'en savait rien. On dit bien que les Gryffondor sont courageux, mais là, il était complètement dépassé et effrayé.

Et puis, comment allait-il regarder tous ses amis dans les yeux, en sachant qu'ils avaient des "admirateurs secrets" ? Plus si secrets soit dit en passant.

Non, vraiment tout le dépassait.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, la suite risque d'être intéressante. Surtout pour nos héros.


	3. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

PDV Draco :

J'entre dans la serre pour notre cours de botanique avec les Gryffondor.

Je prend place face à Potter pour pouvoir l'observer.

Je le trouve bizarre. Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne réagis plus de la même manière. Il ne me réponds plus et à l'air mal à l'aise quand il me voit.

L'heure de botanique est passé vite.

Maintenant on a deux heures de potion avec les Gryffondor, encore

Sev' est, depuis peu, au courant de mes sentiments pour Potter. J'espère qu'il ne va rien faire de gênant.

J'entre en cour et m'installe à ma place habituelle.

Un fois tout le monde installé, mon cher parrain prend la parole.

\- Ouvrez vos manuel page 230. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer un Philtre de Mort vivante...

\- Mais monsieur, le Philtre de Mort vivante est une potion de sixième année ! Ce n'est pas dans le programme.

\- Miss Granger, il me semble que le professeur ici c'est moi. J'enlève 10 point à Gryffondor pour m'avoir coupé la parole et pour avoir perturbé le cour.

Tout les Serpentards ricanent, sauf Théo bien sûr, tandis que les Gryffondor lancent des regards noirs à Granger.

\- Vous serez en binôme, mais c'est moi qui vais les faire.

Choque général. Depuis quand Severus faisait les binômes ?! C'est nouveau ça !

Non, ne me dites pas qu'il va faire ça !

\- Bien, je vais mélanger Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- QUOI ?!

Toute la classe a crier en même temps.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sourd. Vous avez très bien entendu. Ça permettra aux incompétents Gryffondor d'en prendre de la graine.

Tout les Gryffondor étaient abasourdis.

\- Bon. Mr Weasley...étant donner que vous êtes presque au même niveau que Londubat dans ce domaine, c'est à dire médiocre, je vais vous mettre avec un Serpentard doué...

Sev' regarde les Serpentards. Pitié pas moi. Je veux pas avoir un boulet pareil moi, par contre j'en connais un qui aimerais bien. Je pense d'ailleurs que Severus l'a remarqué.

Il sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Donc Mr Weasley avec Mr Zabini. Dépêchez vous.

Blaise est sûrement tout rouge, même si ça ne se voit pas, quand à la Belette, elle ne dit rien et s'installe à côté de mon meilleur ami avec une moue énervé.

Severus continue mais je ne l'écoute pas, j'attends juste mon tour et celui de mes amis. Il a déjà mis Pansy avec Dean Thomas.

\- Miss Granger...

Le regard de Théo s'illumine et Sev' semble le remarqué. Je ne pensais pas que mon parrain avait autant l'oeil. Je vais bientôt l'appeler Cupidon si ça continu !

\- Miss Granger avec Mr Nott.

Granger semble à la fois soulagée et stressée. Ça sent bon pour Théo, tout ça.

Il ne reste plus que quelques Gryffondor, dont Potter et quelques Serpentards dont moi.

\- Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy.

Potter bug.

\- Mr Potter, cessez de faire le poisson. Ça vous rend encore plus laid que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

Les Serpentards se mettent à rire, sauf Théo et Blaise. Moi je suis bien obligé, pour mon image.

\- Mr, est ce que vous connaissez les miroi...

\- Bon tu te ramène Potter !

Il me lance un regard noir et viens s'installer à côté de moi.

Je chuchote :

\- Tu tiens si peu à la vie Potter ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Malfoy.

\- Si tu aurais fini ta phrase, Rogue t'aurais tué.

\- Et je peux savoir depuis quand ma mort t'importe Malfoy ?

Il semble gêné par sa propre question et rougit, il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

\- Je ne pourrai plus me défouler sur toi. Bon, je vais chercher les ingrédients.

PDV Hermione :

Je m'installe à côté de Nott. Je suis soulagée de ne pas tomber sur Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi tu es soulagée et stressée ?

\- J-Je ne suis pas stressée...

\- Tu ment mal Granger. Alors ?

\- J'étais soulagée de ne pas tomber sur Malfoy, je n'avais pas envie de me faire insulter de Sang-de-bourbe pendant deux heures.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es stressée d'être avec moi ?

\- Bah, tu es quand même son meilleur ami, et un Serpentard.

Nott fronce les sourcils à ma remarque.

\- Alors tu penses que tout les Serpentards sont comme lui ?

\- Oh...je...je ne sais pas...

\- Bah je vais te le dire. Je me fiche complètement de la nature d'un sorcier. Qu'il soit Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé ou encore Né-moldu, je m'en fiche, ça ne fait pas de différence pour moi. Au bout du compte on est tous des sorciers. Et ce qui compte, ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans tes veines, mais ce qu'il y a là.

Nott pose un doit sur mon cœur.

Je sens mes joues chauffer.

\- Tu a compris Granger ? Ne me compare plus à Draco. C'est peut être mon meilleur ami mais on est complètement différent lui et moi.

\- Je... Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Nott.

\- Appelle moi Théo.

Il me sourit et je lui sourit en retour.

\- Et toi Hermione.

\- D'accord. Alors, on la fait cette potion, Hermione.

\- Oui !

PDV Blaise :

Weasley se met à côté de moi et fait une moue énervé, ça le rend trop chou !

\- Si tu penses que je vais m'extasié devant ton talent en potion, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil !

\- Je ne comptais pas t'impressionner, mais merci quand même.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me remercie Zabini ?

\- Tu a dit que j'étais talentueux en potion. C'est un compliment.

Il rougit ! Je fond ! Il est trop chou !

\- Ouais mais...non... C-C'était pas...

Oooooh... Il bégaye ! C'est trop mignon ! Je craque !

\- Chut. Rogue va nous entendre et j'ai pas envie de perdre des points.

Heureusement que je suis un bon acteur ! Sinon il aurait déjà remarquer que...enfin voilà quoi.

\- Ouais. Euh...je vais... je vais chercher le nécessaire et on se répartira les taches. Ça te va ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il part chercher les affaires et reviens.

Snape fait une remarque à Potter, et Ron, je vais l'appeler comme ça maintenant après tout c'est dans ma tête donc il ne peut pas entendre, je disais donc, et Ron fronce les sourcils.

Il est vraiment trop beau ! Si ça continue, je vais me transformer en guimauve avant la fin du cour ! Si c'est pas déjà fait !

\- Tu ne rigoles pas ?

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je rigolerais ?

\- Bah, le graisseux vient d'insulter mon meilleur ami, qui plus est Harry Potter, et en bon Serpentard que tu es, tu aurais déjà dû rigoler, ou du moins, c'est dans vos habitudes.

\- Je ne rigole pas pour la simple et bonne raison que Potter ne m'a rien fait. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, le graisseux comme tu dit, devrait se regarder dans une glace avant de faire des remarques à ses élèves.

Il me regarde dans les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

Merlin, ce rire ! Ce mec va vraiment me faire craquer ! En plus c'est contagieux.

Je ris avec lui et son regard amusé et rieur se pose sur moi.

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Blaise ! Tu es plus sympa que ce que je pensais !

Il... Il m'a appeler par mon prénom ! Et il a dit que j'étais sympa !

Il s'arrête soudain de rire et met sa main devant sa bouche, choqué de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Le professeur sourit sournoisement et nous regarde.

Toute la classe a entendu ce qu'il a dit. Les Gryffondor le regardent dégoutés et les Serpentards choqués.

Snape s'avance vers nous, je le sens pas, je le sens vraiment pas !

\- Et bien, que diriez vous de quelques heures de colle demain soir pour inaugurer votre nouvelle amitié. La présence de Mr Zabini ne vous dérangera pas, étant donné que vous le trouvez sympa. N'est ce pas Mr Weasley ? En attendant, j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard pour avoir racontez je-ne-sais quelle blague et dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir rit à cette dernière apparemment hilarante.

Ron essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, en vain, les Gryffondor lui lançant des regards noirs.

Le professeur ajouta, de manière a ce que seuls Ron et moi entendent :

\- Vous en profiterez pour astiquer les fenêtres et les vitrines, pour que je puisse, a défaut d'avoir des miroirs, me regarder dedans.

Je blêmit, et Ron aussi. Alors il nous a entendu ? On est foutu !

PDV Omniscient :

\- Pourquoi tu sourit Potter ? Ça te fait marrer que ton meilleur ami se prenne une heure de colle ?

Il avait oublié que Malfoy était là.

Harry était grillé ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il a sourit car il était content pour Zabini ! Ça reviendrait à lui dire qu'il sait tout, et que de ce fait, qu'il sait que Malfoy est...qu'il est... Non, il ne peux pas dire ça !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas sourit. Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes voyons !

\- Regarde moi bien Potter ! J'ai une tête à porter des lunettes ?! Fait gaffe à ce que tu va dire !

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé par les yeux argentés de sa némésis. Il se perdait dans cette mer couleur argent.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco, qui soutenait le regard d'Harry, commençait a être gêné. Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'Harry regardait toujours Draco dans les yeux sans rien dire. Finalement, Draco rompit le silence.

\- Voyons Potter, je sais que je suis sublime, mais là tu me gêne.

Le grand et d'habitude impassible Draco Malfoy, détourna le regard, rougit et se grattait l'arrière de la tête, signe qu'il était gêné.

Harry, toujours dans sa sorte de transe, lui répondit sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

\- Sublime ? Oui, et tes yeux aussi, tu as raison, ce serait dommage de gâcher ce si beau visage et ces si beaux yeux avec des lunettes.

Draco était très gêné. Harry s'était rapprocher en parlant et il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier recula légèrement et fit tomber son sachet de racine de valériane. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry sortit de sa transe. En effet, il ne pouvait plus voir les yeux de Draco et donc n'était plus hypnotisé par ses iris grises.

Pourtant, il se rappelait de tout, il n'avait pas été sous je-ne-sais quel sort. Non. Il avait dit ça à Draco de son plein gré, il avait exprimer sa pensée à voie haute, comme a demi-conscient.

Le courage du Gryffondor s'était envolé et Harry recula quand Draco se redressa.

Conscient de ce qu'il avait dit, Harry devint aussi rouge que ses yeux étaient verts et s'enfuit en courant de la salle de potion.

Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur Draco qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le cour reprit sous les grognement de Severus :

\- Aussi effronté que son père ! Comment ose-t-il quitter mon cour sans autorisation ? Il va voir ce que c'est d'avoir un zéro pointé ! Remarque, il sait déjà ce que ça fait vu qu'il n'a jamais eu plus dans cette matière. Même en duo avec le meilleur élève de potion de cinquième année, ce sale gamin n'est pas fichu d'avoir une note passable !

Quand à Harry, ses pas le menèrent aux toilettes des filles, celle de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Harry ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir !

\- Désolé Mimi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

\- Tu n'es même pas venu pour moi ?! Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je m'en vais ! Personne ne veut jamais de moi de toute façon !

Mimi plongea dans la cuvette laissant ainsi Harry seul.

Harry était toujours rouge de honte. Malfoy allait se moquer de lui, c'était certain ! Il avait peur que Malfoy se moque et qu'il le dise à tout le monde.

Il avait certe entendu que Malfoy était amoureux de lui, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Qui sait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit une fois qu'il s'était enfuis ? Malfoy avait peut être dit : «Non c'est une blague ! Vous m'avez vraiment cru ?!»

Mais même Harry n'y croyait pas, Malfoy n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues. Surtout sur les sujets comme ça.

Mais si c'était la vérité, Malfoy ne se moquerait pas. N'est ce pas ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas ses sentiments envers sa némésis.

Ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il a entendu cette conversation. Une semaine qu'il ne pense qu'a Malfoy. Son sourire et son regard triste ce jour là mais aussi ce scintillement qu'il y avait une seconde après dans ce même regard. Il ne pensait qu'a lui.


	4. La forêt interdite

PDV Omniscient :

Le cour de potion que partageaient les Gryffondor et les Serpentards venait de se terminer.

Draco était sorti de la salle, accompagné de Théo et Blaise, Pansy étant déjà partie.

Théo et Hermione s'étaient séparés dans la bonne humeur, on ne peux pas dire qu'ils étaient amis mais ils s'étaient rapproché, au plus grand bonheur de Théo, et maintenant ils s'appelaient par leur prénom. Hermione était étrangement heureuse. Quand elle pensait à ces deux heures passées en compagnie de Théo, son cœur s'accélérait et un sourire béat s'installait sur son joli visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Blaise et Ron, eux, ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. A la fin du cour, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés pour discuter. Un discution un peu bizarre et gênante pour les deux concernés. Ils s'était tout les deux excusés pour avoir impliqué l'autre.

Cinq minutes auparavant :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du rire comme ça.

\- Non, c'est moi. Si j'avais été plus discret, le professeur Snape, n'aurait pas entendu ce que j'ai dit sur lui.

Ron blêmit. Demain soir, ils allaient se faire tuer par leur professeur de potion.

\- Bon...bah, à demain soir...Blaise.

\- À... À demain soir...Ron.

Retour au présent :

Donc, au final, Blaise et Ron s'étaient aussi rapprochés vu qu'ils s'appelaient également par leur prénom.

Draco, lui, était troublé, il ne savait pas si sa relation avec Potter s'améliorait ou si elle se détériorait. Il était content que Potter le trouve sublime mais il avait peur qu'après cet aveux, Potter l'évite et qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas proche alors si Potter se mettait à le fuir ! Il ne savait plus. Il était trop troublé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses beaux yeux émeraudes, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa voie, à son visage si proche du sien. Si proche qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. Draco aurait bien sauté sur l'occasion mais ils étaient loin d'êtres seuls et qui sait comment Potter aurait réagis.

Les Serpentards avaient maintenant cour de sortilège avec les Poufsouffles. Quand ils entrèrent, Draco, Blaise et Théo furent étonné de ne voir Pansy nul part, pourtant elle était sortie bien avant eux.

Pansy Parkinson était une fille de caractère. Sous ses allures de petite peste, s'était une fille timide. Elle avait un cœur en or, elle était prête à tout pour aider ses amis. En effet, elle était très sensible et c'est pour ça qu'elle se faisait passer pour une peste au cœur de pierre. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la voit comme la fille fragile et sensible qu'elle était. Par contre, sensible ou pas, il ne fallait pas l'énerver, elle était très impulsive et il ne valait pas mieux être la cause de sa colère, elle pouvait vraiment faire peur. Même Draco évitait de l'énerver.

Mais pour le moment, elle était triste. Elle marchait dans la forêt interdite en pensant à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu le matin même. Une lettre de son père :

Pansy,

Le seigneur à décidé de venir séjourner dans notre manoir pour les vacances de Noël. Je pense qu'il veut te poser la marque, alors tu a intérêt à être là. C'est un très grand honneur et je compte sur toi pour honorer notre famille.

Ton père.

Non. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir la marque ! Elle ne voulait pas être aux ordres de cette face de serpent ! Elle se retenait de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'y irait pas ! Ses parents était comme, voir pire, que Lucius Malfoy. Elle les haïssait !

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, elle entendit soudain une voix. Une voix calme et posée.

\- Bonjour toi, tiens, mange ça.

Elle releva la tête, une fille blonde était en train de donner un steak à un étrange cheval, un cheval noir et squelettique.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi tour, Pansy marcha sur une branche, la faisant craquer. La blonde se retourna.

\- Bonjour. Pansy Parkinson, c'est ça ? Tu devrais faire attention, te tête est pleine de joncheruines.

Pansy prit son air supérieur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Lovegood ? Et c'est quoi ça, les joncheruines ?

\- Oh mais tu peux m'appeler Luna tu sais ? Les joncheruines sont des petites créatures qui nous embrouille le cerveau. Tu a l'air bien triste, dis moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, et de toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Tu sais, tu n'a pas besoin de te retenir. Il n'y a personne ici à part nous deux, tu n'a besoin de ce masque que tu as tout le temps.

Pansyétait étonné, Luna avait réussi a percer ce masque impénétrable. Elle avait réussi à la percer en même pas deux secondes.

\- Comment... Comment tu sais... ?

\- J'aime bien observer les gens. Toi plus que les autres. Tes réactions m'amusent. J'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas comme tu voulais qu'on le vois.

Alors comme ça, Luna l'observait, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Elle avait quand même un peu de chance dans son malheur.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je...

Luna s'avança et se mit face à Pansy.

\- Ça a un rapport avec cette lettre ?

Elle prit la lettre des mains de Pansy, tout doucement. Au passage, leurs doigts se frôlèrent, faisant frissonner Pansy.

Luna se mit à lire la lettre avant que Pansy ne réagisse.

Pansy baissa la tête, son cerveau était en ébullition :

Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle lise ça ! Elle va tout savoir ! Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? D'une fille de Mangemort ? Et si elle me dénonçait ? Elle va me détester ! Me voir comme un danger ! Comme une future Mangemort !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu...

\- Tu n'as pas à y aller.

Pansy releva la tête, surprise. Luna, la petite rêveuse calme et posée avait dit ça d'un ton ferme. Un ton calme et posé, certes, mais un ton ferme et dur. Comme un ordre, comme si Luna lui interdisait formellement d'y aller, qu'elle ne voulait pas que Pansy y aille.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, Pansy se faisait forcément des idées. Après tout, qu'est ce que Luna en avait à faire de son sort ?

Mais elle pensait mal.

\- Tu n'as pas à y aller. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Pas vrai ?

\- Non...je...je...je ne veux pas recevoir cette marque !!

\- Alors tu ne la recevra pas. Rien ne t'oblige a y aller, au contraire.

Pansy s'écroula contre l'arbre le plus proche et se mit à sangloter tandis que Luna s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- M-Mais...mon père va...il va...

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

\- Non, c'est... C'est juste que... Si je n'y vais pas, il risque de...de faire du mal à mes amis. Et le seigneur des ténèbres ? Il risque d'être en colère. Je ne veux pas que mes amis ai des problèmes à cause de moi ! J-J'ai...p-peur...

\- Mais tu n'a pas à avoir peur voyons. On est à Poudlard. Personne ne pourra venir vous faire du mal ici. Et de toute façon, si quelque chose arrive, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher.

Pansy rougit en entendant la dernière phrase de Luna, qui, elle, ne semblait pas remarquer qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de plus ou moins gênant.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? Je suis désagréable avec tout le monde. Pourquoi tu te préoccupe de mon sort ? À moi, une fille de Mangemort...

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu peux faire peur quand tu es énervée mais tu ne ferais pas de mal à des innocents. Je le sait.

Pansy essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Merci...

Luna sourit.

\- De rien Pansy. Je suis toujours là pour parler, et ne t'en fait pas, ce qu'il s'est passé ici restera entre nous. Personne ne sera que tu as pleurer.

\- J'ai pas pleurer !

Luna rit doucement avant de se relever.

\- Je doit aller en cour. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirai rien à propos de cette lettre. Oh ! Encore une chose ! J'ai adorer parler avec toi Pansy, j'espère que j'ai réussi à te remonter le moral. A bientôt.

Luna partit, joyeuse, vers son cour de botanique, elle pût entendre Pansy murmurer :

\- Oui... Merci infiniment, Luna.

Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Pansy resta un moment assise à réfléchir. Elle s'était rapproché de celle qui hantait ses pensées. Elle partit rejoindre ses amis, sereine.


	5. Merci Mère

PDV Omniscient :

Le cour de sortilège Serpentards/Poufsouffles se finit sans encombre.

Pansy était joyeuse, elle raconta à ses amis comment elle s'était rapproché de Luna sans pour autant leur parler de la lettre.

Au final, seul Draco n'avait pas avancer dans sa relation avec Potter. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était sorti des cachots en courant. Il avait pourtant aperçu Weasley et Granger, mais à chaque fois, ils étaient seuls.

Quand on parle du loup...

Granger et Weasley se tenaient devant eux. Weasley prit la parole :

\- Salut Blaise ! Nott, Parkinson.

\- Salut Théo !

\- Bah alors Weasmoche ! On me dit pas bonjour à moi ?

Ron serra les poings et reprit la parole :

\- C'est justement toi qu'on venait voir Malfoy.

\- On voulait savoir si il s'était passé quelque chose entre toi et Harry ce matin, en cour de potion. Tu sais, quand il est sorti en courant.

\- Oh oui tiens ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le balafré n'était pas là !

En vérité, il avait bien remarqué que Potter n'était toujours pas là.

\- Répond nous Malfoy !

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton Weasmoche. Et pour en revenir à votre cher Potter...

«Sublime ? Oui, et tes yeux aussi, tu as raison, ce serait dommage de gâcher ce si beau visage et ces si beaux yeux avec des lunettes.»

Draco rougit en repensant aux paroles d'Harry et tourna la tête sur le côté, gêné.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

\- Tu mens mal Malfoy ! Tu ne lui aurais pas dit un truc du genre : « Bah alors Potter ! Ta mère t'a jamais appris à faire ça ? Ah non c'est vrai ! Elle est morte ! »

\- Tu exagère Ron, Malfoy n'a pas une voix de canard.

\- Mais en s'en fiche de la voix qu'il a, 'Mione !

\- Je ne lui ai strictement rien dit à votre héros...

\- Alors t'a fait quoi, la fouine ?!

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je savais que t'était con mais si en plus t'es sourd ! Potter est partit sans raison ce matin !

\- Espèce de...

\- Ron ! Calme toi ! S'il te plait Malfoy, dis nous ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Granger !

\- Arrête de dire des conneries Malfoy ! Si tu ne lui à rien dit de blessant, explique moi pourquoi il répétait inlassablement "Il va encore se moquer de moi, j'en ai marre ! Je vais passer pour quoi ?" Il m'a même chassé hors du dortoir en me faisant léviter !

\- Ron, ça suffit. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, on va aller le voir. Merci quand même Malfoy. A plus Théo !

\- A plus Hermione !

Hermione tourna les talons suivit de Ron qui fit une moue renfrognée.

\- Tu es trop polie 'Mione !

Le roux se retourna vers les quatre Serpentards comme s'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose.

\- Ah oui au fait ! A demain soir Blaise !

\- A demain soir Ron !

Le roux sourit de toute ses dents et le brun aussi.

Draco, même si il n'en laissait rien paraître, était encore plus troublé. Si ce qu'avait dit Weasley était vrai, Potter allait le fuir comme la peste ! Pourquoi s'était si compliqué ? Tout ses amis avaient avancé dans leur relation. Tous sauf lui.

Draco se souvint des paroles de sa mère, elle était la seule, hormis ses amis, à savoir pour son homosexualité et son amour envers Potter.

Flashback :

\- Mère ?

\- Oui Draco.

\- Puis-je vous parler ?

\- Bien sûr, chéri !

\- Avant de vous en parlez, j'aimerais que vous me promettez de ne rien dire à père et je vous prie de ne pas me juger.

\- Je ne dirais rien, promis, et puis, pourquoi te jugerais-je ?

Draco inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer :

\- Je...Je suis gay et, je suis amoureux...

Draco qui avait baissé la tête, la releva avec hésitation, il avait peur de voir du dégout dans les yeux de sa mère, mais ce qu'il y vit était tout autre chose.

Narcissa avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle était extrêmement heureuse que son fils se confie à elle. Gay, hétéro ou bi, Draco resterait toujours son fils et elle l'aimait.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Alors dis moi ! Qui est le garçon qui a capturé le cœur de mon fils ?! Je veux tout savoir !

Draco sourit en pensant à Potter. Narcissa était excité comme une puce, elle avait tellement envie d'entendre le nom de son futur gendre !

\- C'est Harry Potter...

Narcissa fit les gros yeux avant de servir un sourire éclatant à son fils.

\- C'est super Draco !

\- Le fait que ce soit Harry Potter, le survivant, un ennemi à père et l'ennemi numéro un du Seigneur des ténèbres, ne vous pose aucun problème ?

\- Mais non voyons ! Bon, et lui alors ?

\- Comment ça "lui" ?

\- Et bien, Harry, que pense-t-il de toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il doit sûrement me détester, avec toutes les crasses que je lui ai faites...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Tu le détestait peut être avant et tu lui faisait peux être des crasses comme tu dis, mais il ne pourra pas te résister ! C'est vrai ! Tu es gentil et attentionné...

\- Hum hum !

\- Oui bon d'accord ! Il ne t'a peut être jamais vu comme ça, mais ça n'empêche que c'est la vérité ! Je disais donc ! Tu es gentil, attentionné, tu es très intelligent et tu as beaucoup de prestance et de grâce ! Et en plus tu es magnifique ! En d'autres mots : Tu es bien le fils de ta mère ! Qui est nul autre que moi !

Draco rit doucement, sa mère ne portait peut être pas le prénom "Narcissa" pour rien ! Au moins, il savait d'où venait sa légère...

Bon d'accord ! Sa forte tendance au narcissisme !

\- Plus sérieusement Draco, tu es un garçon génial ! Et si il ne le remarque pas, c'est que le Survivant est un imbécile !

\- Merci mère, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui, ça fait depuis nos 11 ans que l'on se cherche mutuellement ! Si je devenais un ange du jour au lendemain, il se rendrait compte que quelque chose cloche.

\- J'ai deux conseille à te donner, le premier c'est d'écouter ton cœur et de faire ce que tu sens et le deuxième, de prendre ton courage de Serpentard à deux mains !

\- Merci mère, mais les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour être courageux.

\- Tout comme les Griffondors ne sont pas réputé pour être des froussards, et pourtant, mon imbécile de cousin, le parrain de ton bien-aimé, n'a jamais avoué ses sentiments à Se...

Se rendant compte qu'elle allait révéler le secret de son cousin, Narcissa se tut avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Bon, euh... Je m'égare là. Draco, on a tous plus ou moins peur quand il est question de révéler ses sentiments à la personne que l'on aime. Et cela qu'on soit Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Donc, comme je disais un peu plus tôt, tu devrais prendre ton Courage de Serpentard en main ! Et lui avouer ce que tu ressens à son égard !

\- Vous avez sûrement raison mère...Merci...

\- Les Malfoy ont toujours raison ! Je serais toujours là pour toi Draco, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mère.

Retour au présent :

Il avait eu cette conversation avec sa mère il y a maintenant un an. Et pourtant, Draco n'avait rien fait depuis. Il avait continué à agir normalement, et à insulter Harry, bien qu'il ne pensait plus un traitre mots de ce qu'il disait.

Mais cette fois, il était décidé à agir ! Il allait écouter les conseils de sa mère et montré à Potter qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il croyait !

Voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

C'est un chapitre sans vraiment d'action mais il fallait que je fasse ce bilan des sentiments de Drac ** _o_** !

 ** _Bisous !_**


	6. Weaslette hors jeu !

Blaise était aux anges, Ron ne l'avait pas oublié ! Et il lui avait souris ! Oh Merlin ce sourire ! Un sourire béat s'installa sur le visage du basané.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte d'aller à cette heure de colle ! Il pourrait être seul avec son roux et peut être qu'il pourrait tenter un rapprochement !

Le soir arriva bien vite et Ron et Hermione partirent se coucher.

\- Dis Ron, tu pourrait essayer de demander à Harry ce qui lui a prit ce matin ?

\- T'inquiète 'Mione ! Je m'en occupe !

\- Merci !

Hermione partit dans son dortoir tandis que Ron faisait de même pour rejoindre Harry.

Quand il entra, Harry était en train de ranger ses parchemins. Il avait les yeux un peu gonflés et légèrement rougis.

\- Salut vieux !

\- 'lut.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce que la fouine t'a fait ce matin ?

Il y a juste une chose que Ron ne connait pas, ça s'appelle, le tact !

\- Rien, t'en fait pas.

\- Tu mens.

Harry soupira devant l'air borné du rouquin.

\- Je me suis juste...ridiculisé devant lui...encore...

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Oui justement ! Je vais être la risée de Poudlard !

\- Et t'a pleuré juste pour ça ?! Je croyais que t'avait pleuré parce qu'il t'avait dit un truc du genre : "Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Ta mère est morte !"

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent.

\- Ron, si c'est pour dire ce genre de chose, tu ferait mieux de te taire.

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, Ron prit un air gêné.

\- Oh euh...désolé Harry.

\- Ouais...bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit vieux !

En vérité, Harry se moquait un peu d'être la risée de Poudlard, ce qu'il craignait, c'est que Malfoy lui rappelle ses paroles à chaque fois qu'ils se verraient.

Le lendemain :

Quand Ron se leva, Harry était déjà partit.

Une fois lavé, habillé et coiffé, Ron descendit à la grande salle. Il vit Hermione, qui, comme d'habitude, lisait un de ses bouquins, mais Harry n'était pas là.

\- Salut 'Mione !

\- Bonjour Ron. Bien dormi ?

\- Ouais et toi ?

\- Comme un loir.

\- C'est quoi un loir ?

\- Laisse tomber Ron. Et pour Harry, il t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?

\- Ouais, apparemment, il s'est ridiculisé devant la fouine et il a peur de devenir la risée de Poudlard.

\- C'est tout ? Il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

\- Rien.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Harry fatigué.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron quand il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le pied. Un petit papillon en papier essayait d'attirer son attention. Il le prit discrètement et lut ce qu'il était écris sur ses ailes.

Rejoins moi dans la salle sur demande dès que tu auras lut ce message.

Ginny.

Harry se leva, prétextant avoir oublié ses affaires.

Draco, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment, le suivit discrètement, marchant sur les pas de son brun.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au septième et dernier étage du château, Harry s'arrêta, il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de repasser trois fois devant le mur.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Draco, une porte apparu et Harry disparu derrière. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte disparu à son tour, alors Draco imita Harry, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le brun.

Il entra en cherchant le brun du regard, il se stoppa en le voyant en compagnie de Weaslette et se cacha derrière une armoire.

Harry arriva devant Ginny.

\- Salut Gin'. Pourquoi m'a tu demander de te rejoindre ici ?

Ginny rougit légèrement.

\- Salut Harry, tu m'a l'air bien pressé.

\- Disons que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, comme un devoir de potion.

Harry grimaça à cette pensée, se souvenant de son dernier cours de potion.

\- Oh, euh, je vais me dépechez alors. C-Comme les gestes valent plus que les paroles...

Harry ne pût rien dire car Ginny avait emprisonné ses lèvres dans un baiser...à sens unique.

Draco, toujours caché, vit Weaslette se rapprocher dangereusement d'Harry.

PDV Draco (ça faisait longtemps XD) :

Je vais la tuer !! Comment ose t-elle embrassé MON Harry ?! Cette pouf va souffrir !!!! Je vais la tuer, l'exterminer, l'étriper, la torturer !!!! Calme Draco, calme...

Cette trainée va crever !!!

Si seulement elle pouvait, accidentellement bien sûr, se noyer dans le lac noir !!!

Et qu'est ce que t'attend toi pour la...

PDV Omniscient (oui, le PDV Draco était très court XD) :

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir son monologue intérieur car Harry repoussa Ginny assez brutalement.

\- Ginny ! Je suis désolé mais je...je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme ça, tu es comme ma petite sœur. Tu comprends ?

\- Mais Harry...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la cadette Weasley.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas ! Je t'aime moi ! Depuis le jour où tu m'a sauvé !

\- Non Ginny, tu mens. Tu es sortie avec presque tout les cinquièmes et quatrièmes années de Poudlard et tu prétend être amoureuse de moi depuis que je t'ai sauvé ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'a donné.

\- Mais c'est du passé tout ça ! Ces garçons ne comptait pas pour moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne suis pas assez belle pour toi ? Je suis trop jeune ?

\- C'est pas ça Ginny, tu es une jeune femme magnifique et intelligente, mais ce n'est ni ton physique ni ton âge qui me dérange.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Ginny.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?!

\- C'est...comment dire... C'est assez délicat. Comme je te l'ai dit avant, je te considère comme ma petite sœur, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne peux pas t'aimer, mais aussi parce que je... Je suis attiré par les garçons... Voilà !

Ginny regarda Harry, horrifiée.

\- Tu es... Tu es...

\- Gay, oui.

\- Tu me dégoûtes !

Ginny partit en courant et sortit de la salle sans voir Draco.

Ce dernier était ravi ! Non seulement, Weaslette était hors jeu, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurais pas à se salir les mains mais en plus, il avait la confirmation que Potter était gay !

Harry regarda la porte par laquelle Ginny était sorti. Il la dégoûtait ? Très bien, il n'avait que faire de quelqu'un qui ne comprenait ses choix.

Draco l'entendit chuchoter plus pour lui même :

\- Je te dégoûte ? Si seulement tu savais ce que les gens disent de toi Ginny.

Harry n'était pas triste, il était plutôt furieux contre celle qu'il considérait avant comme sa petite sœur. Furieux qu'elle soit si étroite d'esprit.

Il sortit à son tour sans voir Malfoy.

Draco partit à son tour, en sifflotant, rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée !


	7. Méfaits accomplis !

La journée s'était bien passé pour Ron et Hermione mais un peu moins pour Harry. En effet, dès le début de l'après midi, la rumeur courait que le sauveur était gay. Harry était encore plus furieux contre Ginny. Cette traîtresse qu'il considérait comme sa sœur s'était vengée et avait raconté à tout le monde son altercation avec le jeune homme.

En fin d'après midi, un événement étrange arriva. Étrange pour les élèves et professeur, mais pas pour Snape, Draco et ses amis.

En effet, Draco s'était résigné à agir l'autre jour, donc c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait "défendu" Harry sans trop le montrer...

Flashback :

Harry marchait, seul, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il haïssait Ginny sûrement plus que Voldemort à ce moment là. A cause d'elle, tout le monde savait qu'il était gay, et de ce fait, il avait reçu des regards, haineux de la part de certains garçons ou certaine filles, tristes de plusieurs filles, et surtout, des regards empli de désir ou admiratif de la part de quelques garçons.

Harry avait toujours été le centre de l'attention et il détestait ça, mais là c'était pire, il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire !

Alors qu'il marchait en regardant ses pieds pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres élèves de Poudlard, quelqu'un le bouscula et il tomba à terre sur les fesses. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa les regards dégoûtés et haineux de Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, et Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Smith prit la parole :

\- Alors Potter ! Comme ça on est une tapette ? C'est dégoutant !

\- Dis moi Potter ? Combien de mec a tu toucher ? Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir !

\- Et dire que le sauveur est pédé ! Écœurant !

Les trois Poufsouffles avait craché chacun leur tour, ces mots au visage du Gryffondor.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers eux. Harry était devenu rouge pivoine. Lui qui pensait qu'a force d'être au centre de l'attention, il avait finit par se foutre du jugement des autres, il s'était bien trompé. Les paroles des trois blaireaux l'avaient blessé.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, quelqu'un poussa Smith sur le côté et voie traînante se fit entendre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici encore ?! Oh ! Potter ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Toujours à attirer l'attention sur toi !

Draco se tenait devant Harry, le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de détailler Harry.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fout par terre Potter ?

\- Dégage Malfoy, on n'a pas besoin de toi pour faire sa fête à Potter.

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton Smith ! Ton horrible voix me casse les oreilles ! Et pourquoi voudrais tu lui faire sa fête ?

Un sourire malsain éclaira me visage de Smith.

\- Tu as entendu la rumeur Malfoy ? Celle disant que Potter était pédé ?

Harry devint encore plus rouge quand Draco posa son regard sur lui. Le prince des Serpentards feignit d'être surpris.

Tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement, attendant une réplique cinglante de Malfoy, mais au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Smith et ses amis.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Potter est gay ? Et alors ! Et toi Potter, tous les prétextes sont bon pour attirer l'attention sur toi ! Moi aussi je suis gay, et j'en fait pas tout un plat ! Et tu va te relever car tu as l'air encore plus pitoyable que d'habitude ! Et vous trois là !

Draco se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les trois blaireaux, qui prirent peur en voyant la tempête déchainée dans les yeux du Serpentard.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'emmerder Potter ! C'est clair ?!

Les trois Poufsouffles hochèrent la tête avant de partir en courant.

Harry regarda Malfoy, ébahis, puis il devient rouge en prenant conscience de quelque chose :

Comme il savait que Malfoy était amoureux de lui, cette phrase était vraiment étrange à dire dans sa tête. Pour lui, les dernières paroles de Malfoy avait pris un tout autre sens. Il avait déclarer son "doit de priorité" sur lui. Autrement dit, il avait insinué que le seul pouvant parler à Harry, hormis ses amis, n'était autre que lui. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'Harry l'avait compris !

Il se releva, toujours aussi rouge, et partit en courant, en murmurant un faible "merci" à l'oreille de Malfoy.

Draco avait légèrement rougis quand Harry l'avait remercier !

Au moins, une chose était sûre, c'était que Draco était très bon acteur !

Retour au présent :

Harry réfléchissais, assis sur son lit dans son dortoir. Il se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça. En effet, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Fred, Georges, Neville, Dean et Seamus ne lui avaient pas tourner le dos. D'ailleurs, Ron venait de partir pour son, ou plutôt, ses, heures de colle.

Du côté de Ron :

Ron venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours de son professeur de potions. Il vit Blaise, assis sur une chaise et Snape en train de corriger des devoirs.

\- Euh...Bonsoir professeur...

\- Enfin vous voilà Mr Weasley ! Veuillez poser votre baguette sur mon bureau. Vous allez, avec Mr Zabini, laver TOUTES les vitres et vitrines du sous sol !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça va nous prendre toute la nuit sans nos baguettes !

\- Vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de parler la prochaine fois, Mr Zabini ! Vous m'avez manquer de respect la dernière fois, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'a vous même. Allez ! Au travail !

Snape fit apparaitre des sots d'eau, des éponges et des chiffons avant de s'éclipser dans sa réserve.

Blaise et Ron s'échangèrent un regard et lâchèrent un soupire, mal à l'aise.

\- Bon bah... On y va ?

\- Ouais... Dis Blaise ? Tu crois qu'on aura finit avant demain matin ?

\- Je l'espère, il ne doit pas y avoir trop de fenêtres et de vitrines dans ces fichus cachots !

\- Ouais...

Ron et Blaise prirent le matériel et commencèrent leur travail tout en discutant.

\- T'a réussi le dernier devoir d'histoire de la magie ?

\- M'en parle pas ! Cette matière est soporifique ! Et pour répondre à ta question, si 'Mione ne m'avait pas passé ses notes, j'aurai été mort ! Et toi ?

\- Pareil, sauf que moi, c'est les notes de Théo que j'ai pris !

Ron ricana.

\- On est pareil en fait !

Ils continuèrent ainsi, se découvrant plusieurs points communs au fil des heures.

À environ 2h30 du matin, ils prirent des escabeaux pour faire les deux dernières vitrines. Leurs discussions variées les maintenaient éveillés.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise avait finit sa vitrine et se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

\- T'as bientôt fini ?

\- Ouaip !

Blaise sourit et descendit de l'escabeau. Il le rangea et sourit à Ron qui descendait du sien.

Alors que Blaise se mettait devant lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe, il était tellement maladroit, Ron perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le basané.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choque, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, terrifié par sa maladresse.

\- Blaise ! Ça va ?! Tu n'as rien ?! Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolé Blaise !

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai rien.

\- Ouf...

Le roux soupira de soulagement puis rougit violemment en se rendant compte qu'il était à califourchon sur le Serpentard.

\- Hum, Blaise... Je...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Blaise l'avait pris par les épaules et l'avait embrasser. Ron fut surpris, mais répondit au baiser. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et timide avant de devenir fougueux et langoureux.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de reprendrepossession des lèvres de l'autre.

Snape, qui voulait voir s'ils avaient finis, les surpris. Les adolescents ne le remarquant pas, il décida de les laisser, retournant dans ses appartements, épuisé. Il sourit, Draco lui avait raconté les sentiments de ses meilleurs amis pour Granger, Weasley et Lovegood.

Les trois Serpentards étant presque autant importants pour lui que son propre neveux, il avait décidé de les aider. Du moins pour le futur couple Ron/Blaise, se doutant que Théo n'aurait pas de mal avec Granger et Pansy avec Lovegood. Il sourit. Mission Blaise avec Weasley, réussie ! Ou, comme l'aurait dit l'homme de sa vie quand ils étaient adolescents...

Méfaits accomplis !


End file.
